nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Nicktoons Fighting Cutscenes
Cutscene 1: Announcer: Welcome to Ultimate cartoon Fighting. In this corner, we have GOKU!!!!!!!!! And in this corner, we have....Plankton?! Plankton: That's right! It's me, Plankton. Goku: Hey, little guy, (as he picks up Plankton), are you my actual oppentent? Try not to go too rough on me. Plankton: Oh, haha, laugh it up, carrot boy, but I'm not doing the actual fighting, I put a bounty on your head, to $1,000,000 for whoever can put you down. Goku: That sounds like a good challenge, but why? Karen:Because he's using the money for his diabolical plans to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. Plankton: Karen, u talk too much, but yeah, that's the plan. Cutscene 2: Karen: Step right up for the match. Wreck-It Ralph: Do u take checks? Karen: Not a valid ID Wreck-It Ralph: Whatever, I'M GONNA WRECK IT!!!!!!! (As he tries to punch Goku, but Goku jumps out the way) Wreck-It Ralph: UGGHHHHH, STAND STILL!!!!!!!!! Goku: You know, u remind me of a friend of mine, who had the same temper too. (As Wreck-It Ralph punches Goku, then Goku goes into Super Saiyan Mode, and tries to hurt Ralph, but it didn't work) Ralph: Are you done yet? Goku: Not even close. (As he grows stronger) Plankton: Oh, boy, this is getting good, all put ur money on for the Super Saiyan. (As Ralph tries to punch Goku again, but this time, it didn't hurt at all, and Ralph gets tired) Goku: You know, I can only take you out with just one shot. (As he punches Ralph, and Ralph flies up in the sky, screaming) Plankton: Goku won that one, who's next? Robocop: I think I'll have a go. Cutscene 3: (As Robocop tries to shoot Goku, then gets in his police car to run him over, but Goku breaks the car and Robocop into pieces) (Then Kirby was next in line) Goku: Hold up, I ain't fighting no little kids, that's an unfair match. Kirby: UNFAIR!? Why I oughta...(As he eats Goku, and grows his hair and go in Super Saiyan Mode, but he starts to grow large, then explode, as Goku goes Super Saiyan Mode to bust out) Goku: Ok, is there any ADULTS who wants a turn? (then Mario jumps in) Mario: Itsa me, Mario. Goku: This is a joke, you're kidding me, right? (As Mario stomps on Goku's head and coins falls out) Goku: Wow, I ain't know I had coins in my head. Mario: I'm just getting started. (then Goku smashes Mario with 2 coins, causing him to turn into Pixel Mario, but dies) Goku: Sorry, but the princess is in another castle. Little Mac: Now, Little Mac is in the game. Come on, playa, give me your best shot. (As Goku punches Little Mac in the stomach, causing him to throw up, and falls out) Goku: Well, dang, can anyone strong enough can take me on? Superman: This looks like a job for...Superman! Goku: Hmmm...now here's an interesting match. Cutscene 4: TBA